1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light-emitting diodes and, in particular, this invention relates to a method for cooling a device using light-emitting diodes being used to generate and direct radiation.
2. Background
While LEDs represent a significant improvement in generating radiation for industrial uses, such as UV-polymerizing printing inks and coatings, these devices nonetheless produce significant amounts of heat. Unless dissipated or removed from LED-utilizing devices, the heat can distort any reflective surface and can significantly damage the LEDs themselves. There is then a need for an efficient and structurally straightforward design for removing unwanted heat from LED-utilizing devices.